Never Gonna Be Alone
by vanessamatos
Summary: Justin e Becca vão se casar. Os preparativos para o tão esperado dia, a tão esperada noite de núpcias e Lua de Mel no ponto de vista dos dois.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Never Gonna Be Alone**  
**Autor:** Vanessa Matos

**Gênero: **Romance

**Shipper:** Justecca  
**Advertências:** Tem cena de sexo...então melhor ter cuidado...

**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Completa:** () Yes (X) No  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagem não pertencem a mim...

**BETA: Leds (BFF)**

**SINOPSE: **_Justin e Becca vão se casar. Os preparativos para o tão esperado dia, a tão esperada noite de núpcias e Lua de Mel no ponto de vista dos dois._

**Capitulo 1: Última noite de solteiro**

_Pela visão da Becca_

Já fazia quase um ano que estávamos noivos. Adiando o nosso tão esperado e desejado casamento. Resolvemos deixar para depois do seu ingresso à tão festejada Faculdade de Medicina. Ele estava tão feliz. O brilho em seus olhos no primeiro dia de aula quando o deixei no Campus foi especial. Era um aluno aplicado e havia conseguido excelentes notas em seu primeiro ano. Estava tão orgulhosa do meu noivo. Mas, era terrivelmente doloroso ver aquelas coleguinhas de turma olhando-o daquele modo. Sabia que o meu homem era totalmente gostoso, mas isso não dava a elas o direito de suspirar pelo meu futuro marido. Aquela enorme aliança em sua mão direita não as intimidava? Bem, nunca me intimidou na minha época nebulosa.

Por isso, e pela enorme saudade de dormir e acordar um ao lado do outro todos os dias, tínhamos resolvido não adiar mais nosso tão esperado casamento. Agradecia todos os dias por ter o conhecido, mesmo que inicialmente achando que éramos irmãos. Só de pensar nisso hoje em dia sentia uma dor tremenda em meu peito. Aquele exame de DNA veio a calhar tão bem!

Ultimamente quase não dormíamos mais juntos. Ele acordava sempre cedo para ir ao Campus, havia decidido continuar com seu apartamento, não era muito longe da UCLA onde estava matriculado. Apenas uma hora dirigindo e estava na faculdade. Mas, chegava sempre cansado e para não atrapalhar seus estudos preferia continuar no meu apartamento. As vezes que ele decidia vim dormir aqui comigo estava tão cansado que, quando saía do banho, o mesmo já ressonava que nem um baby. É tão fofo velar seu sono. Às vezes ficava horas só vendo-o dormir. Como o amo.

Meu trabalho era cada vez maior lá na empresa. Sara e minha mãe, incrivelmente, haviam finalmente se entendido. E cada vez mais confiavam em mim. Estava crescendo gradualmente de cargo lá e isso me deixava contente. Finalmente encontrei algo em que era boa. Mesmo ainda tendo um sonho de viver da fotografia que nem meu pai, mas sabia que deveria continuar em frente no meu trabalho se eu quisesse construir minha família com o Justin. Quem sabe quando o mesmo fosse um médico conceituado e famoso poderia me dar um luxo de seguir em frente com meu sonho.

Há alguns dias, Sara, minha futura cunhada, me chamou a sua sala e me sugeriu tentar admistração de empresas na UCLA. Nunca havia pensado nisso. Mas, quando tentei me opor devido ao trabalho, a mesma disse que não me preocupasse com isso, pois teria meu cargo a minha espera. Fiquei com isso em minha mente. Tinha até feito alguns planos: alugar uma residência mais perto do Campus, assim nós podíamos estudar e ficaríamos juntos. Não havia contado sobre isso ao Justin. Esperaria até depois do casamento.

Sara havia me dado os papéis. Ainda teria um tempo até precisar enviar a proposta. Até lá abriria o jogo com meu "marido" e juntos tomaríamos a decisão.

Vivi a maior parte da minha vida só me preocupando comigo. Ter agora que pensar em outra pessoa me dava um certo medo. Minha mãe ainda não acreditava no meu relacionamento e no meu futuro casamento. Não podia culpá-la, meu passado me condenava. Mas, nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em minha vida. Queria tanto ser a senhora Justin Walker da mesma forma que necessitava de ar para viver.

Era noite de sexta-feira e me encontrava em uma loja de lingerie em um shopping juntamente com minhas futuras cunhadas: Sara, Kitty e Julia, a qual veio especialmente para meu casamento. As mesmas estavam me ajudando a escolher a lingerie para minha noite de núpcias. Era extremamente desconfortável fazer isso na companhia das irmãs do meu noivo. Ainda mais elas, que por um tempo considerei minhas próprias irmãs.

Sara: E essa?

Becca: Muito transparente!

Sara: Mais é esse o propósito de uma lingerie! Deixar as coisas transparentes!

Julia: Mas pode ser mais recatada, assim dá aquele ar de mistério!

Becca: Obrigada, Julia! Exatamente!

A Kitty era a mais distante. Cheguei a pensar que estava ali obrigada pela Nora, ou pela Sara.

Sara: Kitty! Me dá uma força aqui. Essa não é a lingerie? O Justin vai ficar doidinho!

Kitty: Ham?

Sara: Planeta Terra chamando Kitty Walker!

Kitty: Desculpa Rebecca, mas estou com a cabeça fervendo.

Becca: Robert?

Sara: Quem mais seria?

Julia: Vi no noticiário rumores sobre a separação de vocês.

Kitty: Estamos vivendo de aparência por causa da candidatura dele para governador. Mas, sei lá. É estranho estar na mesma casa que ele, nem nos falamos direito. A única coisa que nos une é nosso filho.

Becca: Desculpa. Eu aqui toda feliz porque vou me casar, e você vivendo esse dilema.

Kitty: Quem tem que pedir desculpa sou eu. Vamos esquecer isso. Bem, concordo com a Sara. Tem que levar essa!

Sara: Preto, vermelho ou branco?

Julia: Vermelho.

Kitty: Vermelho.

Sara: Definitivamente vermelho.

Becca: Vermelho então. Vai combinar com minha cara quando estiver usando.

Sara: Deixe de ser puritana. Até parece que o Justin já não te viu com menos roupa que isso.

Becca: Quem sabe isso apimenta mesmo as coisas!

Acho que minha fisionomia me denunciou. Não que quisesse expor para suas irmãs e sua cunhada nossa vida sexual.

Sara: Meu irmão não está fazendo seu papel de macho?

Kitty: Sara! A vida sexual deles não é da nossa conta.

Julia: Mas, amigas servem para ajudar nessas horas.

Kitty: Isso é.

Sara: Pode ir abrindo o jogo!

Onde havia me metido?

Becca: Não é nada disso que estão pensando. É por culpa do meu trabalho e da faculdade dele. Não estamos tendo tempo para nós.

Sara: Isso não é justificativa.

Kitty: Se ele fosse um egocêntrico que só pensa na sua carreira...

As coisas entre Kitty e Robert estavam mesmo difíceis.

Becca: Não quero enchê-las com meus problemas.

Julia: Somos suas damas de honra. É nosso dever planejar sua noite de núpcia.

Sara: E, depois dessa informação, é que vamos ter que intervir mesmo. Quanto tempo sem... você sabe?

Becca: Três meses!

Kitty: Só isso? Estou há quase 1 ano!

Julia: Eu também.

Sara: Bem vinda ao clube. Pelo menos estou na seca, mas não tenho nenhum namorado, noivo ou marido.

Bem, pelo menos agora me senti melhor. Não era a única sem sexo. Minhas adoráveis damas de honra também andavam de mal a pior. Depois de descobrirem sobre nosso pequeno problema, elas me encheram de lingerie. Acho que tinha roupa para um mês de sexo, sem repeti-las. Quando estávamos no caixa pagando pelas peças...

Scotty: Desculpa a demora, querida, mas o Kevin demorou a chegar do trabalho.

Kevin: A culpa não foi minha, mas sim do meu adorável chefe.

Ele falou olhando para a Kitty.

Kevin: Estamos em campanha e tentando abafar, vocês sabem o quê...

Scotty: Já escolheram as peças?

Sara: Já. Cada uma mais linda quer a outra.

Julia: O Justin vai ficar doido.

Becca: Hey! Estou aqui! Qual o próximo passo?

Tinha até medo de perguntar.

Kitty: Vamos sair.

Sara: E lá você saberá...

Becca: Lembre-se que tenho um casamento amanhã à tarde. Preciso estar viva até lá.

Kevin: Não se preocupe.

Scotty: Não vai se arrepender.

Becca: E o Justin?

Sara: Ele está em boas mãos. Tommy, Robert, Tio Saul estão com ele.

Percebi a Julia estremecer ao escutar o nome do marido. Ela havia pedido o divórcio, mas o mesmo estava negando. O processo estava correndo. Ele havia passado o dia com a Elisabeth. Pelo menos não estava negando-o a convivência com a filha. Se bem que o mesmo merece depois de tudo o que fez...

Entramos nos carros. Eu e Sara fomos com a Kitty, enquanto Julia foi com os garotos. Tinha até medo de perguntar o que me aguardava na despedida de solteiro planejada pela família Walker. Só esperava que eu e Justin sobrevivêssemos para nosso casamento e noite de núpcias. Estava ansiosa pela nossa primeira noite como marido e mulher. Estava morrendo de saudade do meu amado.

Durante o caminho, nenhuma das duas deixava escapar nada sobre o que me aguardava.

Becca: Combinamos nada de pessoas peladas nas despedidas.

Sara: Acha mesmo que os homens não vão levá-lo a um clube de stripper?

Kitty: O Robert não vai querer ser visto num lugar desses.

Becca: Ufa!

Sara: Acha que isso vai impedi-los?

Mesmo sabendo que ele me ama e que vamos nos casar amanhã, não pude controlar o ciúme. Morria de ciúmes dele. E ele de mim. Mas, não era nada doentio. Ele ajudava a manter nossa paixão acessa.

Sara pegou uma gravata, na certa do Kevin. Nem notei quando o mesmo entregou a ela, e vendou meus olhos. Que Deus me ajude.

Entramos em algum lugar, deveria ser uma boate. A música estava muito alta, nem conseguia distinguir o que as pessoas falavam. Alguma das minhas futuras cunhadas segurava minha mão. Só depois soube que se tratava da Kitty.

Kitty: Estamos chegando.

De repente, a música cessou. Alguém tirou minha venda. Quando vi o que se tratava cai numa gargalhada.

Becca: Vocês me pagam!

Todos riram. Estávamos em algum tipo de clube noturno. Me informaram que se tratava de um clube gay, cujo dono era amigo do Scotty, e eles haviam fechado o lugar para festejamos meu último dia como solteira.

Começamos a beber tequila enquanto homens seminus dançavam arrancando gritinhos de todos. Uma parte minha estava curtindo o momento, outra preocupada. Afinal, tínhamos um trato, embora a culpa não fosse minha. Sinto meu celular vibrar no bolso, e reconheço o número. Meus lábios esboçam instintivamente um sorriso. Saio sem ninguém perceber. Todos com os olhos vidrados nos lindos homens que faziam uma dança sensual e arrancavam as roupas.

Becca: Checando a noiva?

Justin: Saudades!

Becca: Também.

Justin: E a despedida? Muitos homens nus?

Becca: A culpa não é minha!

Justin: Não posso te recriminar. Também não cumpri minha parte no acordo!

Becca: Contanto que amanhã seja somente meu!

Justin: Sou só seu, meu amor. Essas dançarinas nem chegam a seus pés.

Becca: Será que depois de anos casados vai continuar achando isso?

Justin: Sempre. Meu coração é seu!

Becca: Queria estar com você.

Justin: Vamos fugir?

Becca: Ótima idéia!

Antes que pudesse cogitar fugir para passar a minha despedida de solteira com meu noivo, sinto uma mão puxando meu celular.

Sara: Vai curtir sua última noite como solteiro e deixa a Rebecca curtir a dela. Ah garoto! Como é? Lembre-se que sou sua irmã mais velha... Desligou na minha cara? É mole?

Uma coisa não posso negar. Viver com os Walker era extremamente divertido. A cara da Sara foi impagável. A mesma me puxou e rapidamente estávamos de volta à mesa, mais tequila, mais homens nus. A noite seria longa.

_Pela visão do Justin_

Se há algum tempo atrás alguém me falasse que estaria radiante por está preste a me tornar um homem casado não acreditaria. Mas, tudo na minha vida passou a ter um sentido diferente desde que a Becca entrou nela. Nunca confessei isso a ninguém, mas a última vez que estive em Guerra o que me dava força para agüentar os dias naquele inferno eram os emails e as ligações dela. Era um sentimento tão errado na época, me sentia totalmente diferente em relação a ela. Achava que a mesma era minha irmã, mas havia algo de estranho no meu coração. E com o tempo as coisas foram clareando. Era amor. E a forma como me ajudou na recuperação e a superar meus vícios só fez aumentar meus sentimentos.

Nosso namoro fora tão perturbado. O fato das nossas mães se odiarem pesa na nossa relação, mesmo isso não fazendo tanta diferença para nós dois. Resolvemos deixar de lado nossa família e pensarmos só em nós. Ao seu lado me sentia um homem. Ela acreditava em mim. No meu potencial. E, graças a isso, hoje era um estudante de medicina.

O que meu pai diria se me visse hoje em dia? Teria orgulho de mim? Isso não era mais tão importante. O olhar da minha noiva quando me viu ir para o pavilhão de aulas no meu primeiro dia era o que me dava forças para enfrentar a minha longa jornada. Gostaria muito que a Becca também estivesse na Universidade. Tinha um talento nato para fotografia, e o estava empoeirando trabalhando na empresa da família. Mas ela havia evoluído tanto naquele lugar e era devido ao seu esforço. Não ao fato da sua mãe praticamente mandar naquilo lá juntamente com a Sara. Tinha tanto orgulho dela.

Sentia falta dela. Ultimamente nossas vidas estavam fora de sintonia. Andávamos muito ocupados e isso fez com que não adiássemos mais nosso tão esperado e desejado casamento. Não via a hora de tê-la como minha esposa. Acordar e dormir ao seu lado todos os dias. Amá-la e tocar cada centímetro da sua pele e absorver seu cheiro tão natural e delicioso pra mim.

Sei que as pessoas não acreditavam em nosso amor. A mãe dela era uma prova viva disso. E fazia questão de expressar seu descontentamento com nossa decisão. Não importava a opinião das pessoas e sim o que sentíamos. O que mais desejava nesse mundo era que a Rebecca Harper se tornasse a senhora Justin Walker.

Noite de sexta-feira. Estava em uma agência de viagem fechando os últimos acertos para a minha Lua de Mel. Se ela fizesse alguma idéia para onde iríamos... Surpresa total. Queria só ver o brilho em seus olhos! Minha última noite como solteiro e estava tão contente com isso. Meu irmão Tommy estava comigo. Depois ele me levaria para a tal despedida de solteiro. Tinha até medo de imaginar o que me aguardava.

Justin: Espero que essa noite voe!

Tommy: Nem parece que vai ser enforcado amanhã! Está tão feliz!

Justin: Enforcado? Amanhã será o melhor dia da minha vida.

Tommy: Quero só ver depois de alguns anos casados. Filhos... Problemas financeiros... Se ainda vai sorrir!

Justin: Eu a amo. E isso nunca vai mudar.

Tommy: A vida é complicada.

Justin: Então porque não aceita logo esse divórcio?

Tommy: Amo a Julia e minha filha. Errei. As pessoas erram. Não vou deixá-las ir assim tão fácil. Não cometa meus erros, irmão!

Justin: Espero que consiga reconquistar sua esposa!

Tommy: Bem... Não estamos aqui por mim. Tudo já está encaminhado para sua Lua de Mel. Vamos para a melhor parte dessa noite!

Justin: Nada de stripper! Esse foi o acordo!

Tommy: Irmãozinho! Despedida de solteiro sem stripper não existe! Pelo que andei sondando, não vai ser o único a ver pessoas peladas essa noite!

Justin: Para onde as meninas levaram a Becca?

Tommy: Segredo! Vamos que o Tio Saul está nos esperando lá.

Justin: Tio Saul? Achei que ele fosse gay!

Tommy: E é. Pequeno sacrifício para o sobrinho querido!

Justin: Está bem! Vamos!

Entramos no carro e rondamos algumas avenidas até chegar a uma das mais badaladas da cidade. Paramos em frente a uma boate onde havia inúmeros seguranças. Mas, alguns logo reconheci. Eram seguranças particulares do senador.

Justin: O Robert vai participar também?

Tommy: É seu cunhado! Pelo menos ainda é.

Entramos e o lugar não estava muito cheio. Reconheci alguns caras da faculdade, o senador, meu tio Saul... Ryan? O que esse garoto estava fazendo em minha despedida de solteiro? Bem, tinha um pouco de pena dele, mas havia um fator que pesava contra ele: tinha dado em cima da minha noiva! E isso nunca vou esquecer!

Assim que nos aproximamos os caras começaram a gritar. Troquei apertos de mãos com alguns. Meu tio Saul me abraçou. Todos com seus copos cheios de cerveja e uísque. A garçonete, quase seminua, me trouxe um coquetel de frutas. Ainda bem que eles lembraram do meu pequeno probleminha. Nada de álcool há algum tempo. E tudo graças a ela.

Uma música sensual começou. E algumas garotas subiram ao palco. Todas muito belas, mas não tinha olhos para nenhuma outra mulher há algum tempo. Não precisava de outras quando tinha a Becca. Mesmo estando algum tempo sem tocá-la intimamente. Ela não sabe o que a espera na noite de núpcias e Lua de Mel...

Entrei na brincadeira. E fiquei algum tempo zoando com os rapazes. Mas, minha mente estava longe. Tentando imaginar onde ela estaria nesse exato momento. Com alguma dificuldade consigo me afastar deles, e pego meu celular discando um número tão familiar pra mim.

Becca: Checando a noiva?

Justin: Saudades!

Becca: Também.

Justin: E a despedida? Muitos homens nus?

Becca: A culpa não é minha!

Justin: Não posso te recriminar. Também não cumpri minha parte no acordo!

Becca: Contanto que amanhã seja somente meu!

Justin: Sou só seu, meu amor. Essas dançarinas nem chegam a seus pés.

Becca: Será que depois de anos casados vai continuar achando isso?

Justin: Sempre. Meu coração é seu!

Becca: Queria estar com você.

Justin: Vamos fugir?

Becca: Ótima idéia!

Antes que pudesse planejar com ela nossa escapada das respectivas despedidas de solteiros, para podemos curtir a noite juntos, escuto a voz da minha irmã.

Sara: Vai curtir sua última noite como solteiro e deixa a Rebecca curtir a dela!

Justin: Vai cuidar da sua vida!

Sara: Ah, garoto! Como é?

Justin: Isso é por levar a minha noiva para um lugar repleto de homens nus!

Sara: Lembre-se que sou sua irmã mais velha...

Ah, não estava a fim de ouvir a voz da minha irmã ligeiramente já alterada pela bebida. Desliguei antes que a mesma pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. As coisas deviam estar muito boas lá. Ela tinha que curtir sua última noite de solteira, teria o restante da eternidade comigo. E deveria fazer o mesmo. Respiro fundo e retorno à mesa bem próxima ao palco. A noite seria longa.

**Continua**


	2. Chapter 2

**A caminho da felicidade**

_Pela visão da Becca_

Minha cabeça girava. A ressaca era enorme. Sabia que as tequilas não me fariam bem no dia seguinte, mas nem isso diminuía as minhas palpitações em meu peito. Hoje era meu grande dia, e até a noite terminar seria a senhora Justin Walker e isso me dava forças para enfrentar o longo dia que teria antes de subir aquele altar.

Por insistência de Nora, a cerimônia seria em sua casa, em seu belíssimo jardim para ser mais preciso. As coisas deveriam estar muito corridas por lá. Abro meus olhos e demoro um pouco para reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Uma voz suave me chama atenção, viro-me e encaro seus olhinhos.

Cooper: Ela está viva!

Paige: Claro que está, pirralho!

Cooper: É que ela não estava se mexendo!

Paige: Estava dormindo, pirralho!

Becca: Bom dia, crianças.

A minha memória retornou e me lembrei de ter adormecido de madrugada na cama de Cooper, quando cheguei muito bêbada juntamente com a Sara. Kitty havia nos deixando aqui, as duas caindo pelas pernas. A noite foi bastante divertida. Meu último dia como solteira havia sido especial. E meu coração ansiava pelos meus primeiros segundos como casada.

Cooper: Becca, é verdade que você vai ser de novo nossa tia?

Paige: Óbvio. Ela vai casar com o tio Justin.

Becca: Verdade. E agora é pra valer.

Cooper: Pra sempre?

Becca: Pra sempre!

Cooper: Legal!

Sinto suas mãozinhas me abraçando. Como isso era tão bom. Deposito um beijo suave em sua testa.

Becca: E a mãe de vocês?

Paige: Na cozinha.

Ainda estava trajando o mesmo vestido da noite anterior e o cheio de bebida era bem evidente. Levanto-me. Cooper havia retornando aos seus brinquedos, enquanto Paige continuava a mexer em seu guarda roupa. Deveria estar procurando algo. A claridade que entrava pelas janelas abertas do corredor fez meus olhos arderem. Desço rapidamente, encontrando a Sara à mesa.

Becca: Bom dia! Tudo bem?

Sara: Bom dia! Tirando essa ressaca...

Becca: Nem me diga.

Sara: Nada que um bom café e uma manhã maravilhosa num SPA não resolvam.

Becca: SPA?

Sara: Não lhe disse? Vamos passar uma manhã em um SPA. Presente do seu adorável noivo, quase marido.

Becca: Hum...

Sara: Melhor se apressar. Fiz umas torradas e café bem forte para rebater a ressaca. Kitty vai passar daqui a meia hora para nos buscar.

Becca: E as crianças?

Sara: Tio Saul está vindo pegá-los. Nos encontraremos lá na casa da mamãe, um pouco antes do casamento. Nossas roupas já foram encaminhadas pra lá, inclusive seu belíssimo vestido. Nos arrumaremos lá.

Becca: Não corremos o risco do Justin e eu nos cruzarmos antes da hora? Dá azar!

Sara: Não se preocupe, suas eficientes madrinhas não permitirão. Temos tudo sobre controle. – disse Sara, de um jeito brincalhão.

Becca: Essa terrível ressaca fazia partes do plano?

Sara: Bem, nada é perfeito.

Nossas risadas preencheram o ambiente. Olho para o relógio na parede: 8:30 AM, às 5:00 PM estaria me casando. Que esses ponteiros voem!

Como combinado, Kitty passou pela casa da Sara e nos dirigimos até um SPA, em Santa Mônica. O lugar era incrivelmente lindo. Não só a decoração, o ambiente bem arejado e com uma magnífica natureza ao redor, mas também pelos funcionários todos bem vestidos e educados. Umas simpáticas moças nos encaminharam para uma sala.

Começaríamos com um banho relaxante em uma banheira repleta de pétalas de flores e com uma mistura de sais relaxantes e chocolate. Entramos trajando biquínis e tentamos relaxar, tarefa um pouco difícil.

Becca: Tem certeza que está tudo sobre controle com a arrumação, todos os preparativos?

Sara: Kevin está cuidado da decoração, juntamente com a mamãe e a Julia. Scotty está com o bufê. Tommy com o noivo. Não se preocupe, só pense em relaxar para estar super linda mais tarde, neste seu grande dia!

Becca: Fácil falar.

Kitty: Relaxa. Já passei por isso. O nervosismo é normal. Espera só quando estiver caminhando em direção ao Justin naquele altar. Vai querer surtar.

Sara: Mas quando olhar pra o homem que ama, vai ter as forças que precisa pra enfrentar o nervosismo e correr em direção a sua felicidade. Também já passei por isso e sobrevivi.

Becca: Ok. Vou tentar lembrar disso. Vamos mudar de assunto então. Hoje pela manhã notei a Paige muito agitada. Ficou remexendo no armário e falando sozinha. Algum problema?

Sara: É a puberdade. Minha criança está crescendo. E anda muito vaidosa desde que se encantou com um garoto que mora na mesma rua do Joe. Agora só quer andar pela casa do pai. Fica horas no banho se produzindo toda.

Kitty: É uma Walker. Já passamos por essa fase. Você passava horas no espelho, e ainda usava aqueles sutiãs com enchimento!

Becca: Sutiã com enchimento??

Sara: Obrigada, irmã, por entregar meus preciosos segredos. O que posso fazer se a natureza não fora bondosa comigo? Meus seios demoraram uma eternidade para darem o ar da graça. Tinha que usar esses pequenos artifícios, ora!

Kitty: Lembra quando o Tommy flagrou você e aquele carinha do último ano no maior amasso no jardim?

Sara: Brian Smith. Como posso me esquecer? Totalmente lindo! Levei mó bronca do Tommy, do papai e da mamãe. E o carinha nunca mais quis me ver.

Kitty: Mas isso não te freou.

Sara: Se ficasse aqui falando sobre as vezes que fui pega com garotos lindos e musculosos durante minha adolescência, íamos perder o casamento!

Becca: Hum... Então a Paige puxou a mãe?

Sara: Deus me livre! Senão teremos sérios problemas!

Kitty: Está na hora de terem uma conversa de mãe e filha.

Sara: Sobre sexo?

Kitty: Exato.

Sara: Não sei se estou preparada pra isso. E do jeito que a Paige anda, não vai me dar ouvidos.

Becca: Se quiser posso falar com ela sobre isso. Sou mais nova. Ela pode me ver como amiga e não como um adulto.

Kitty: Exato. Ela será mais receptiva com a Becca do que com você ou comigo.

Sara: Faria isso?

Becca: Claro. Afinal vou ser da família dentro de algumas horas.

Sara: Sabe que pra nós, você sempre foi da família. Mesmo com todos os problemas com a Holly.

Kitty: E foi até bom não ser nossa irmã. Assim você e o Justin podem ser amar sem que isso seja um grande pecado aos olhos de Deus. – comentou Kitty, se sacudindo, com um trimilique.

Caímos numa enorme gargalhada. Passamos o restante da manhã em outro banho muito relaxante. Depois almoçamos uma comida bem leve no restaurante do SPA. De tarde, tivemos sessões de massagens que me fizeram adormecer por um tempo. Havia recuperado todas as minhas forças. Tinha que agradecer ao meu adorável noivo pelo enorme presente.

Qual era mesmo o motivo de ir ao SPA nas horas que antecedia meu casamento? Relaxar? Esqueceram de avisar isso às minhas adoráveis madrinhas. Sara discutia com alguém ao telefone enquanto Kitty resmungava ao volante. O carro em que estávamos passava rapidamente pela estrada, e realmente temia pela minha segurança. Ia acabar tendo um infarto dentro de um automóvel antes de poder dizer SIM ao homem que amo.

Becca: Quero chegar viva! Dá pra diminuir a velocidade?

Sara: Não! Estamos atrasadas! Pisa fundo!

Kitty: Se você me mandar pisar fundo novamente, vou frear esse carro, te largar no meio da estrada e você vai caminhando!

Becca: Dá para você duas relaxarem? Lembrem-se a única que tem o direto de ficar nervosa hoje é a noiva. E essa sou eu.

Depois de algum tempo convivendo com os Walkers deveria saber que pedir calma a eles era o mesmo que pedir para iniciarem a 3ª Guerra Mundial. Em meio às gritarias da Sara com o telefone e com a Kitty, finalmente chegamos à casa da minha futura sogra e onde me tornaria uma Walker antes do pôr do sol.

A decoração ainda não estava 100 % arrumada, mas pelas poucas coisas que consegui notar, senti meu coração palpitar rapidamente, e minhas mãos suarem. Havia uma quantidade tremenda de pessoas andando, de dentro pra fora da casa, em direção ao enorme jardim. Elas falavam sem parar, carregando um monte de caixas, objetos e flores. Nora estava em pé com Evan nos braços e conversava com um senhor, enquanto a criança chorava sem parar. Kitty andou rapidamente em sua direção, pegando o filho no colo e tentando acalmá-lo.

Nora: Robert o deixou mais cedo. Algo sobre a babá de vocês estar com uma gripe forte e não ter ido trabalhar e sobre ele ter uma reunião importante.

Kitty: É claro. Sua carreira sempre em primeiro lugar. Por que não me ligou? Poderia ter vindo cuidar dele.

Nora: Ele passou a manhã calmo, só agora de tarde ficou meio choroso. E você tinha que cuidar da Becca. Por falar nela...

Becca: Hey, Nora!

Ela me abraçou fortemente. E pude notar as primeiras lágrimas se formarem em sua face.

Nora: Justin está pirando desde cedo.

Becca: Somos dois.

Sara: Por falar nele... Onde está? Não quero que veja a Becca antes do altar. Dá azar!

Nora: Foi com Tommy buscar as bebidas. Não sabem da maior! A empresa que contratamos para fornecer as bebidas ligou de última hora, dizendo que não poderia vim entregar e tive que mandá-los buscar, ou correríamos o risco dos convidados se contentarem com água e suco.

Sara: Ótimo. Scotty me ligou desesperado.

Nora: Hum... Já soube do acidente com o caminhão com as frutas?

Becca: Acidente?

Sara: É. Algo a ver com pneu furado, o caminhão descontrolou e bateu em uma árvore. Mas, não se preocupe. Já pedi para alguém lá da empresa providenciar novamente os pedidos do Scotty e enviar imediatamente.

Becca: OMG! - gritei, nervosa.

Nora: Não se preocupe, querida. Cuidamos de tudo. Só precisa ficar bela e subir naquele altar daqui a quatro horas.

Sara: Vamos! A manicure, a maquiadora e o cabeleleiro nos esperam.

Procuramos Kitty, mas ela estava discutindo ao celular, nem preciso dizer com quem enquanto ninava o Evan. Sara me puxou pelos braços, sem nem me deixar me despedir da Nora.

O interior da casa já estava bem arrumado, apenas algumas pétalas de flores caídas, e alguns funcionários corriam de um lado pra o outro, me deixando mais ansiosa e nervosa. Estavam correndo contra o tempo. Subimos para o quarto de hóspede, que a Nora havia cedido para mim hoje. Abrindo a porta, me deparei com algumas pessoas desconhecidas, e antes que pudesse cumprimentar todos, as palavras já saltavam rapidamente dos lábios de Sara, dando ordem à maquiadora, cabeleira e manicure.

Um som suave ecoava no ambiente e isso me acalmava. Aproveitei e me direcionei ao banheiro onde tomei um banho rápido para tirar o suor proveniente da viagem. Passei alguns cremes e hidratantes.

Sara bate na porta e entra sorridente.

Sara: Pronta?

Becca: Acho que sim.

Sara: Estamos em cima da hora. Temos que correr. Muito trabalho a fazer.

Vesti um roupão branco, que combinava com minha lingerie da mesma cor.

Sara: Huum. Uma coisa nova!

Becca: Como?

Sara: É tradição no dia do casamento a noiva usar uma coisa nova, uma emprestada, uma velha e uma azul! Dá sorte!

Becca: A lingerie é a coisa nova?

Sara: Exato.

Becca: Minha nossa! Como vou dar conta de tudo isso?

Sara: Relaxa. Temos tudo sobre controle. Vamos, não podemos nos atrasar.

Saímos do banheiro e logo estava sentada numa cadeira com um monte de pessoas em cima da mim. Meu nervosismo a mil.

Sara saiu para cuidar da sua arrumação, ajudar as outras madrinhas, e seus filhos me deixando nas mãos de especialistas bem cuidadosos. Tentava relaxar, afinal, o meu nervosismo estava prejudicando toda a produção planejada pelas minhas maravilhosas madrinhas.

Assim que fiquei pronta, os profissionais saíram, me deixando uns instantes a só. Tentei pôr meus pensamentos em ordem e acalmar meu coração apaixonado. Dirigi-me ao enorme espelho que havia no quarto e aquela imagem em minha frente me deixou sem palavras.

Haviam feito um magnífico trabalho. Essa mulher em minha frente estava espetacularmente bela. Meus longos cabelos presos em um coque, ressaltando mais minha face, uma maquiagem leve que realçava a cor dos meus olhos e meus lábios vermelhos. Surreal demais. Tive que conter as lágrimas que ousaram borrar minha preciosa maquiagem.

Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei estática, trajando apenas uma lingerie branca e bastante transparente, com um roupão de algodão, admirando minha imagem através daquele enorme espelho. Sou tirada dos meus devaneios. Escuto meu celular tocar. Pego sem nem olhar o identificador de chamadas, e me surpreendo ao escutar aquela voz. A voz que me fazia meus pêlos se arrepiarem e meu coração palpitar fortemente.

_Becca: Alô._

_Justin: Meu amor!_

_Becca: Justin?! É você?_

_Justin: Claro. Ou mais alguém anda te chamando de meu amor?_

_Becca: Vamos nos casar daqui a pouco. Por que está me ligando? Desistiu?_

Escuto risadas do outro lado. Estava ficando incomodada com a situação.

_Becca: Fala!_

_Justin: Nossa! Achei que a manhã no SPA ia te acalmar, mas pelo visto não._

Sinto que fui rude. Íamos nos casar em instantes e já estávamos discutindo ao telefone.

_Becca: Desculpe!_

_Justin: Claro, meu amor. Também estou uma pilha. Quase ia brigar com o cara lá do depósito de bebidas._

_Becca: Como?_

_Justin: Não quero te encher com isso. Nem posso me demorar. Se minhas irmãs me pegam no celular contigo, vão me matar._

_Becca: Se vão!_

_Justin: Dizem que dá azar ver a noiva vestida antes do casamento. Falar pelo celular não está na lista._

Tive que rir agora. Ele sabia como acalmar os males que me afligiam.

_Becca: Nem estou vestida ainda._

_Justin: NÃO!_

_Becca: Ainda não. Apenas me produzi. Estou esperando minhas madrinhas virem me ajudar._

_Justin: Huum... Está nua, então?_

_Becca: Safado! Estou vestida. Quer dizer, usando uma lingerie e um roupão!_

_Justin: Huum. Lingerie! Será que posso ir aí e, quem sabe, podíamos fazer um pré noite de núpcias?_

Os risos escapavam pelos meus lábios.

_Becca: Guarde tudo para a noite de núpcias._

_Justin: Não sabe como estou com saudades de você e do seu corpo._

_Becca: Também estou. Por falar em noite de núpcias, não me deixou escapar nada da nossa Lua de Mel. Nem uma pista?_

_Justin: Surpresa!_

_Becca: Isso não se faz. Quer me matar de curiosidade?_

_Justin: Só de amor, querida._

Como queria sair desse quarto e ir ao seu encontro!

_Justin: Tommy está aqui, me chamando. Tenho que terminar de me arrumar. Te amo. Não esqueça disso, ok? Te vejo daqui a alguns minutos no altar?_

_Becca: Também te amo. Não há outro lugar do mundo onde gostaria de estar hoje._

Escuto a porta se abrir e vozes tomarem conta do ambiente. Desligo e avisto Sara vindo ao meu encontro. Estava linda num vestido lilás, tomara que caia, com os longos cabelos soltos caídos ao ombro, a maquiagem dando-lhe um ar de mulher fatal e os enormes saltos deixando-a mais alta e um mulherão!

Sara: OMG! Está linda!

Julia também havia entrado. Trajando um vestido da mesma cor do de Sara, mas frente única, os cabelos estavam com um penteado um pouco parecido com o meu, a maquiagem lhe deixou com um ar juvenil. Sua beleza exalava.

Julia: Oi, Becca! Preparada para o vestido?

Kitty entra logo depois, sorridente. Algo um pouco anormal nos últimos tempos.

Kitty: Nossa! Está linda, Becca! Quando pôr o vestido, vai abalar!

Vindo dela, que estava magnífica num vestido lilás também, tomara que caia, cabelos soltos caídos ao ombro, e uma maquiagem fatal. Nossa! O senador ia ter outro infarto ao vê-la nesse look.

Becca: Vai ser difícil com umas madrinhas tão lindas e sexy como vocês ao meu lado.

Rimos e antes que pudéssemos prolongar mais a descontração, Sara retira meu celular das minhas mãos.

Sara: Justin?!

Becca: É. Queria ter certeza que eu subiria naquele altar.

Julia: Sério?

Kitty: Homens!

Sara: Pelo menos não veio conferir pessoalmente! Vamos temos muito trabalho ainda. Sei que é de praxe a noiva se atrasar, mas quero poupar meu irmão de um infarto.

Antes que pudesse me divertir com o comentário, a porta se abre e eis que surgem a Nora e minha mãe! Sim, ela mesma!

Nora: Filhas, Julia! Holly quer alguns minutos com a filha.

Becca: Não tenho nada pra falar com ela hoje. Não hoje!

Holly: Prometo não tomar muito seu tempo, filha.

Sara: Ok. Tem 15 minutos!

Todas saem do recinto me deixando mais nervosa do que já estava, com minha mãe em minha frente, me olhando com uma fisionomia ilegível.

**Continua**


End file.
